


Classically Inspired

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: AU, Damian is a pianist, M/M, Piano Sex, Tim is his muse, musicians are the hottest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, your muse gets away from you, and you have to prove your love to bring it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classically Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: Allow me to set the scene for this story, or else it won’t make much sense. Damian is a famous composer and child prodigy when it comes to the piano, while Tim is his muse. On occasion, Tim runs away because he feels smothered by Damian’s possessive nature. Often he finds himself wandering and sleeping on the streets, though he really doesn’t mind, he considers it a lesson in humility. This is the aftermath of Damian having found Tim after one of these instances, and bringing him home, much to Tim’s initial displeasure. Their ages were tampered with; Damian is 19, while Tim is around 23.

A groan came from the body buried beneath fluffy white sheets and a messy mop of hair surfaced from their depths.  Tired blue eyes blinked about slowly as the young man hazily took stock of his surroundings, taking in the darkening sky past the window, brain functioning in a sluggish fashion from just having woken up. The usual sounds of the city were barely audible, the apartment on the extreme outskirts of Gotham. It only took a moment though for that thought to register and those same eyes to widen a bit before a scowl emerged.




 

“Damn it,” Tim cursed softly at finding himself in the exact place he had run from just the other night.  “He found me.” When they’d gotten into a fight nearly two weeks ago, Tim had run away, just to prove a point.  Gotham was enormous enough to disappear in, and Tim hadn’t anticipated that Damian would find him so soon, if he would even bother to look to begin with.  He’d wanted to teach Damian a lesson and he knew the brat would need some time to finally get it, but this was much sooner than he’d thought it would be.

 

As all his senses came into awareness, his nose wrinkled and he looked down at himself with mild disgust.  “Ew.  That’s just sick.  I smell disgusting.” Being out on the streets, you could never really know if what you smelled was yourself or the general atmosphere.  Clearly, he was long overdue for a shower.

 

Throwing the covers back, he slipped from the bed, feet hitting the wooden floor with a soft thumping sound.  He briefly noted that he was naked and that Damian must have undressed him but he was long since past being embarrassed by that fact.  They’d been together long enough now for that to not have any form of significance.

 

Fifteen minutes later, billows of steam exited the bathroom as Tim stepped out, refreshed from the feeling of the hot water running over him.  He rubbed at his hair vigorously with a towel before nearly jumping three feet in the air as the sound of a loud crash emerged from the other side of the apartment.  He’d hardly even noticed previously that piano music had been drifting through the home.  How easy it was to settle back into familiarity without the barest hint of a thought.

 

Dropping the towel and frowning a bit in concern, Tim headed into the hallway, hearing the music start up again.  Unfazed by his own state of undress, he made his way down the hall towards the living room, pausing at the doorway to peek around the corner.

 

His and Damian’s living room was different than the typical.  It was not a place to entertain, as the two of them didn’t have many visitors; the only people that ever visited were Dick or Conner, and on the more rare occasion, Bruce, but they always retired to the den.  No, rather, the living room was very empty with the exception of a pile of colorful sitting pillows off to the side to provide some relief from the hardwood floor.  Creamy lace curtains that hung from the high ceiling covered up the French doors out to their balcony, both of which were wide open currently and allowing a breeze to blow through, the thin material fluttering elegantly.  The only other thing occupying the spacious room was a large grand piano, its bench currently occupied by the love of Tim’s life.

 

Damian’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t see Tim enter the room, where he stood off to the side, silent as he watched Damian play.  To this day, Tim would swear there was nothing more beautiful than Damian playing the piano, his fingers flying gracefully across the ivory.  His strong body, upper half bared and looking so much like it was made for hard work, moved gracefully back and forth with the crescendos and decrescendos of the music, his expressions more vibrant than anything you’d ever believe of him.  Feelings and emotions darted over his face, making the listener feel the anger, smile at the joy, and weep for the melancholy. 

 

Tim’s head tilted to the side at the sound of a wrong note the second before a loud growl of anger filled the room and Damian’s hands came smashing down onto the keys.  His elbows hit the keys and he buried his face in his hands roughly, making Tim frown at the stressed motion.  Softly, Tim moved across the room to stand directly behind the other brunet. 

 

Damian tensed a bit as arms found purchase around his shoulders and a head rested gently against the side of his own.  His eyes shut and he took a deep steadying breath, feeling the warm body behind him pull him slightly closer as he relaxed.  “Try again.” The words were murmured softly into his ear, compelling him to go on.

 

Hands lifting, he began to play once more, body swaying naturally, Tim melding to him and moving in perfect synchronicity.  His fingers danced over the keys, the music coming alive as he reveled in the soft kisses that would occasionally be pressed to his throat or jaw.  Before he’d even realized it, he’d conquered the difficult passage and finished the piece. 

 

His eyes opened once more as Tim drew away and Damian immediately turned around on the piano bench to face him.  If he was surprised by Tim’s nakedness, he certainly didn’t show it, as he reached out to grab a hold of an arm and pull the man closer.  Tim spread his legs accommodatingly and settled onto Damian’s lap, knees up and resting on the leather of the bench seat. 

 

No words were spoken, though body language was plenty enough to understand each other.  Tim’s eyes saddened slightly and he flinched away from Damian’s hand as it was raised hesitantly.  It was Damian’s turn to look miserable, and both of his hands came up to cup Tim’s cheeks, more confidently this time, and pulled their foreheads to rest against each other.

 

Tim inhaled shallowly, staring at beseeching eyes before sighing.  Damian’s brow furrowed deeply and he drew Tim snugly to his body, surprising him with the forcefulness of the action.  Strong hands gripped bare skin tightly and the younger man buried his face in a pale neck.  Tim’s face softened, eyelids drooping slightly as he wound his arms around Damian’s head and held him close in an embrace meant to be comforting.  An imperceptible shudder went through Damian’s body and he breathed out his plea in a low whisper. 

 

“Don’t ever leave me again.”

 

Tim hid his smile in deep black hair, speaking into the thick strands.  “I won’t.” He pulled back slightly, grasping for eye contact.  When he had it, he continued, “But you have to watch yourself.  I’m a tolerant person, Damian, but even people with tolerance have a limit.”

 

Damian released a weak chuckle at the implied threat before pulling Tim close once more, his mouth finding security in the man’s throat.  His lips moved over the smooth skin, marking a fiery trail as he went, and Tim tilted his head back a bit, his hands holding tightly to the larger man’s hair to keep him close when Damian moved upwards. 

 

Damian’s hands traveled, one winding about a lithe waist, the other moving up between shoulder blades to the nape of Tim’s neck, tipping his head down so their mouths could meet in a deep kiss.  Tim opened himself to Damian without hesitation, inviting a hot tongue out to play.  They tangled together, a moan escaping Damian as Tim teased him further inside.  God, how he’d missed this.  He was never letting Tim out of his sight again.

 

Damian shifted, a knee coming up to rest on the bench while the other foot was placed on the floor for support, dragging Tim to lay him on the seat.  Damian’s body lowered easily overtop of the older man’s, pulling a soft whine from him.  Breaking away from the kiss, Damian stared down at love-dazed blues.  Tim smiled up at him gently, the rareness of the action captivating, and it engendered Damian’s own smile in response.

 

Quirking an eyebrow and smirking mischievously, Tim asked, “Right here?  On your piano bench?” A spark of something flashed through Damian’s eyes and Tim’s breath caught in his throat as he waited for it to surface more.

 

“Where else would you suggest as a better place than this for me to make love to you,” Damian mouthed a wet kiss to the underside of Tim’s jaw, making his heart skip a beat, “a place reserved for the reverence of the most precious pieces of my life?”

 

Everything he’d ever heard about musicians being the most passionate of lovers was very true, in Tim’s opinion.  Tim also suspected much of it had come from his mother, Talia, whom Tim had only met on one separate occasion.  The Al Ghul family was very ardent when it came to their feelings; nothing was held back, as they believed no one who might criticize them was worth their consideration anyway.  So Tim didn’t care how cold people thought Damian was. He poured his passion and soul into everything and it was one of the greatest reasons Tim had to explain his love for the man.

 

Not to mention he could speak lines that would make most girls (and some boys) literally melt in their shoes.  Sometimes, he had to wonder if Damian had simply dropped out of a romance novel and into his undeserving life.  Though, and his next thought made him warm internally, Damian had often said the same thing about him.

 

Tim opened his mouth to respond with something that was sure to be completely unintelligible, as most of his responses to those kinds of statements from Damian were.  However, a thought popped into his head suddenly that made him mentally wince. 

 

Tim glanced significantly at Damian’s lower regions as he said, “Hold that thought.  I’ll be right back.” He popped out of the seat faster than Damian could respond and was out the door.  Damian sat back with a huff of annoyance.  See if he’d try to be romantic again anytime soon. 

 

Not two heartbeats later did Tim reenter the room, waving a small tube in his hand.  Damian blinked at it before snorting, unable to believe he’d almost forgotten lube.  What a downer that would have been if they’d already gotten into it.  Tim passed it to the younger man before straddling the bench and draping his legs over Damian’s thighs with a grin.

 

“Now,” Tim reached out and grabbed onto strong hips, leaning back and dragging a smirking Damian down on top of him as he laid back on the bench.  “Where were we?”

 

“I believe I was just about to worship your soul.” Damian spoke breathily, tongue painting a heated picture upon a flushed chest before pulling a hardened nipple between his lips and sucking at it lovingly. 

 

A delicious purr vibrated Tim’s body as he shut his eyes in an attempt to feel more fully.  “Mmm, yeah.  That’s sounds about right.” His hands fell down from their hold on Damian’s waist to untie the drawstring on the man’s pants, fingers dipping past loose fabric in search of a much-desired treasure.

 

Damian inhaled sharply through his teeth when Tim’s hand wrapped around him and a taunting smile emerged on full pink lips when Tim spoke.  “What’s this?  Already that excited?” He let go of the swollen shaft in order to push the black sweatpants down and expose it to free air.  Keeping his eyes glued to Damian’s face, Tim’s fingertips danced across sensitive flesh in a torturously light way.  His mouth went dry when Damian bit his lip with a low groan and a slightly sticky wetness fell in soft droplets onto his fingers.

 

Bringing up his wet right hand, he made sure Damian was watching before he brought the digits up to his mouth, smearing his lips a bit with the precum before popping two of the fingers inside, eyes shutting with a moan of bliss as he sucked the saltiness of Damian off his skin.  “Perfect,” he whispered.  He smiled and opened his eyes when Damian groaned again, licking his lips to get the last of it.

 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Tim’s smile grew at the admission that his actions were making Damian weak and he placed both his hands on Damian’s chest to make him sit up.

 

“What if I want to worship you, instead?” Tim murmured, gently pushing Damian back.  Damian leaned back enough to put a hand behind him and support himself on the bench, his legs moving to hang on either side of it.  His free hand reached out and tangled into smooth locks of hair, guiding Tim down when he leaned forward.

 

Tim’s head tilted to the side and he looked up at Damian for a moment without touching, the large hand in his hair pushing back strands from his face gently.  He could feel his own arousal hot against the warmed leather of the seat and he focused back on the task at hand.  He licked softly at the base before placing his lips on it and sucking a pink mark into the side.  Damian’s body shook slightly and Tim worked his way up steadily, coating every bit of skin he could reach with saliva.

 

Pulling back for a moment, Tim yanked the rest of the material from Damian’s legs so he was just as bare as he.  He eyed the angry red of Damian’s head before dropping down to wrap his lips around it, tongue sneaking in to dip as far as possible into the slit at the tip.  Damian made a choked sound that only inspired Tim to push harder with his tongue, lips opening wider and throat swallowing to pull Damian deeper into his mouth.  His tongue flattened, making soft wave-like rolls along the vein on the underside of Damian’s cock.

 

The sensation made Damian grit his teeth, hand tightening a bit in thick hair, and his hips gave an involuntary jerk into the wet hot embrace.  A soft emission of surprise and then a chuckle that rattled his nerves from the vibrations it sent down his length proved to be too much and he drew Tim away from him.  The man gave him an innocent pout, not entirely pleased to be taken away from what he was very much enjoying and Damian shook his head.

 

“Like I said,” Damian pushed Tim away and flipped him over so that he had easier access to his goal.  He leaned in close, his hand fisting firmly about Tim’s erection while the other held a hip steady.  “I’m supposed to be making _you_ melt.” His tongue flicked out and swiped at the pink flesh centered between rounded cheeks and he smirked when Tim’s entire being quivered, his upper body dropping so his chest was against the seat and his hands gripped the legs of the bench for stability, pushing back for more.

 

Never one to disappoint, Damian dove back in, tongue pushing relentlessly against the tight hole, before dropping back a little to lick and bite at the skin around it.  The reprieve never lasted long as he always fell right back in for more, pushing harder and further inside the tight heat, coating inner walls as liberally as possible.  His hand on the smaller man’s cock loosened and he got his revenge for earlier by ghosting his hand over it in slow, tormenting strokes.  Once he’d managed to reduce Tim to a shivering pile of rapture, he pulled back and reached for the lube that had been abandoned on the keys of the piano. 

 

As he flicked it open and squeezed some onto his fingers, Tim made use of the break to gain back the feeling in his limbs and turn back around, once more placing his legs over Damian’s.  Damian growled at him when Tim rubbed teasingly against the other brunet’s hard cock with a smirk, moaning in anticipation of having the heavy flesh buried deeply within him.

 

Tossing the half empty tube aside, Damian moved and immediately pushed two fingers slowly inside, his tongue already having done some minor preparation.  Lips parted and Tim tilted his hips up a bit, accepting them further.  Shifting them from side to side a bit, Damian gave a faint smile when he saw the look of concentration on Tim’s face and felt him relax a bit around the invasion.  Taking that as a cue, Damian pressed a third inside.

 

Tim moaned and panted shallowly as Damian’s fingers made soft, questing movements, locating his prostate and rubbing it in tiny circular motions.  After a while, Tim grimaced at the too-soft stimulation and grabbed for Damian’s wrist to stop him.  “Now, Damian.  I want to feel you.” Swallowing at the pleading tone of Tim’s voice, Damian nodded and removed his hand, instead spreading the remainder of the lube onto his length, groaning a bit as he gave it a few extra unnecessary strokes.  A growl from Tim made him halt his actions from getting to far, however.

 

The prepped hole twitched greedily as the tip of his erection pressed against it.  Damian used the same hand to direct himself part of the way in, feeling the head of his cock sink into place with a gentle pop past the tight ring of muscle.  Once in that far, he let himself go and leaned forward to brace himself with both hands on either side of Tim’s body on the bench.  Tim shifted his hips back to make the entry easier while Damian began to push deeper inside of his body. 

 

Sapphire eyes shut and he breathed deeply through his nose to get past the slight pain that was unfortunately always present upon entry.  Tender kisses to his closed eyelids made him smile and he opened his eyes once more to see Damian’s icy blues gazing at him.  Tim’s arms, which had previously been lying one up by his head and the other on his chest, both reached to grab hold of a shoulder and an upper arm.  His left hand curled around Damian’s right bicep while his other hand slid over a shoulder to cup the back of the young brunet’s neck and pull him in for a kiss.

 

The action of moving towards the kiss forced Damian all the way inside of Tim’s body and they both hissed at the sudden movement.  Pausing for half a breath, Damian pulled out just so before delving right back inside and earning an instant moan of gratification from the man beneath him.  The next moan was lost halfway to completion as Damian’s mouth devoured it, tongue insistent upon entry, which was granted eagerly.

 

A particularly powerful thrust pushed Tim towards the end of the bench and his head fell back over the edge, giving him better leverage to rock back against the older man.  A pleasurable shudder washed through Tim’s body as the readjustment allowed Damian to hit his prostate, the stimulation of each deep stroke causing shivers of ecstasy to twist down his spine.

 

His mouth parted in a low moan of pleasure, eyes closing to remain open just enough to see the expression of pure satisfaction on Damian’s face as Tim tightened a bit at the rush of feeling.  Damian’s head dipped down to rain kisses on a soft neck and chest, causing Tim’s arms to wrap around him in an attempt to pull him closer, the fingers of one hand digging deeply into short, midnight locks of sweat-dampened hair. 

 

One of Damian’s hands left its supportive position on the bench to reach down and tilt Tim’s hips before grabbing onto a smooth thigh and hitching it up higher about his waist.  Tim’s right leg moved to hook onto the back of a naked thigh, slowly stroking it up and down as Damian’s thrusts slowed and became even deeper, the feeling penetrating even further through his body with every sensual roll of powerful hips. 

 

It was a slow building, as Tim refused to touch himself and simply let Damian’s actions do the work on his body.  He concentrated solely on the feeling of every rub and stroke against his inside, his heart dying a happy little death every time he was filled so completely.  Loving Damian always gave him an impression of completeness that he’d never be able to describe in words for all his life.  He squeezed down with his muscles every time Damian would leave his body, easing that tension and hungrily swallowing him back inside when Damian returned.  The timing of it made everything that much more incredible and it was with a mix of both disappointment and eagerness that they both approached a climax.

 

Damian could feel Tim’s body tightening up around him in the telltale sign of oncoming orgasm and he felt his own coil snap tight in response.  Leaning down, he caught Tim’s mouth in an earth-shattering kiss and pressed himself as deeply as possible inside his love.  Tim’s body gave a short jerking spasm before he moaned loudly into Damian’s mouth, thick white liquid splashing across both their stomachs and muscles clenching in rough waves around Damian’s cock, his body drinking up every last drop of cum Damian released into him.

 

Damian could feel his weight growing heavier with intense succor and he fell onto Tim with shaking arms.  Kisses were showered all over his head, delicate fingers stroking through his hair and holding his face still so more kisses could be placed on dark hair.  Tim wrapped his legs around Damian’s hips and strengthened his hold, pulling the man as close as possible and keeping him deep inside his body for just that little while longer as they both caught their breath.

 

Finally forced to acknowledge how uncomfortable his position was, Damian shifted back, both of them feeling the loss keenly as he slipped from Tim’s pliant body.  Grabbing hold of his discarded boxers, he wiped them clean quickly before tossing the soiled cloth to the side.  He leaned down and grabbed hold of Tim’s legs, wrapping them about his waist again and yanking arms about his shoulders.  With a quick move, he scooped the shorter man off the bench and into an upright position in his arms.

 

Tim laughed at the sudden movements, his grin being caught by Damian’s as they met for a smiling kiss, Damian walking them back towards the bedroom.  As he walked, Damian spoke.  “Do you have any idea how much work I got done while you were gone?”

 

Tim suppressed his knowing grin and played dumb, replying, “How much?”

 

Damian entered the bedroom and tossed Tim onto the bed where he bounced twice with a sparkling smile in his eyes.  “Absolutely nothing,” Damian growled playfully and climbed on top of his lover, smothering him in nips and kisses amidst the snickers.  “You’d better make it up to me, my devious little muse.  I’m going to be needing a lot of… _inspiration_.”

 

The words only caused the laughter to grow.


End file.
